Violon
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: OS Post-Reinchenbach. Depuis que Sherlock a mis fin à ses jours sous ses yeux John ne vis plus vraiment, il ne parviens pas à dormir sans que son ami ne revienne le hanter, sauf certaines nuits où un air de violon l'aide à se calmer.


Mon tout premier OS sur une série qui va finir par me rendre folle a force de nous faire attendre :) J'espère que vous apprécierais et je serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis, positif ou non.

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à eux même, à AC. Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat… Bien que nous soyons nombreux à déplorer cet état de fait ^^

**Violon**

La première fois que cela se produit, il était dans son lit, fixant le plafond de ses yeux hagards et cernés, tentant désespérément d'éloigner les images résiduelles de son rêve... Le même rêve, les même images le hantant chaque nuit depuis qu'**il** étais parti, depuis qu'**il** l'avais abandonné, le laissant dans ce petit appartement de Baker Street qui fut son chez lui, mais qui n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide depuis que son principal habitant l'avais déserté. 3 mois déjà, mais John avais l'impression que le temps ne passais pas, il lui semblais simplement que la vie s'était arrêtée ce jour là, lorsqu'il avais vu **son **corps dans cette mare de sang sur le trottoir de St Bart, lorsque sa main avait lâché le poignet frêle de son ami. Il n'avais pas eu le courage de quitter le 221B, ni de toucher aux affaires de Sherlock, et vivait encore dans le capharnaüm qui caractérisait si bien l'activité incessante de son colocataire, tout en se refusant à penser à tous ce qu'ils avaient partagés, tout en s'interdisant de penser à tout ce bonheur, toute cette complicité définitivement perdue.

Cette nuit là pourtant ces souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui alors qu'il tentait de se rendormir. Il lui sembla alors entendre un air de violon, celui que Sherlock lui jouait parfois lors d'une de leurs, trop rares, soirées au calme. Pas celui qu'il jouait pour réfléchir ou faire fuir Mycroft, non, ce morceau qu'il ne jouait que pour John, celui qui scellait leur relation si particulière. Celui qui faisait flotter sur l'appartement un air chaud, qui donnait à John cette impression d'être chez lui, d'être à sa place. Il eu tout d'abord envie de descendre dans le salon, pour vérifier si, par miracle, **il** ne serais pas revenu, mais se retient, fatigué d'avance par la crise de larme qui suivrait immanquablement le moment où il réaliserait qu'il était seul, et qu'il le resterait. _Des hallucinations sonores... J'en connait une à qui ça va plaire._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Il décida alors de seulement profiter de cette instant de grâce, et laissa son esprit divaguer, bercé par les douces notes de cette mélodie familière. Pour la première fois en 3 mois il se permis de repenser à sa vie d'avant, à ses moments quotidiens, ses rires, ses colères, ses joies, à tout les plaisirs simples que lui procurais la vie avec Sherlock ainsi qu'à tout les inconvenants et mauvaises habitudes de son colocataire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lorsque le sommeil le cueillit, il l'accepta avec plaisir, profitant alors d'une longue nuit calme et réparatrice.

L'incident ne resta pas isolé, et de temps en temps lorsque John était particulièrement fatigué, énervé ou tout simplement abattu la mélodie se faisait de nouveau entendre. Ces nuits étaient les plus calmes, et John fini par se convaincre totalement que son pauvre cerveau dans le déni tentait de soulager un peu sa peine. Il acceptait avec plaisir ses moments de paix, sans se poser de questions... Et jamais il ne vis, ou même soupçonna, la présence de cette silhouette qui, lorsqu'il était profondément endormis, ouvrait furtivement la porte de sa chambre et, de l'embrasure, l'observait pendant quelques instants, avant de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

La vie poursuit son cours, au grand désespoir John qui se raccrochait désespérément aux miettes d'une époque désormais révolu, et bientôt arriva le premier anniversaire de la mort de Sherlock. En cette journée définitivement pas comme les autres, John aurait préféré rester seul et se noyer dans sa perte, mais Mrs Hudson l'entendait visiblement d'une autre oreille et l'obligea à passer la journée avec lui, et à venir avec lui au cimetière, lui tenant compagnie sans le lâcher des yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin regagner son appartement, il était déjà tard, et John se traina jusqu'à son lit enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin au motif de l'union jack qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre depuis une année entière déjà. Il entrepris alors de dresser un bilan de cette année, mais rien ne lui viens à l'esprit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir accomplit une seule chose durant cette foutue année, un immense sentiment de solitude l'emplit alors. Ce colocataire étrange était apparu comme par magie, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte avait pris la place de tout le reste. Il avait étais dès le départ attiré irrépressiblement vers cet homme hors du commun, par sa superbe, son intelligence, et sa fragilitée cachée. Leur relation était, tout comme Sherlock, simplement unique, bien au delà de la simple entente ou collaboration, un lien particulier c'était forgé entre eux, et John n'aurais pas pris le risque de tenter de le cataloguer. Sherlock avait envahi tout les aspects de sa vie, avait pris toute la place, et puis était simplement parti. Le départ de Sherlock avais arraché une partie de lui, laissant seulement un grand vide... Perdu dans ses réflexions, toute plus noires les unes que les autres, il fini par s'assoupir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, en entendant une fois de plus le son du violon, mais cette fois ci ce n'étais pas **leur** morceau, non c'était quelque chose de bien plus intense, de profondément mélancolique, une complainte déchirante, qui trouvait une résonance à sa tristesse. Mais le plus intrigant pour John c'est qu'il était alors sur de n'avoir jamais entendu ce morceau, et ne pouvais décemment pas l'avoir inventé. Il se leva brusquement en se saisissant de son arme, ouvris la porte de sa chambre avec violence et descendis en courant presque les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et d'avancer de manière bien plus prudente vers le salon, son arme pointée devant lui.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, refusant simplement d'assimiler la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Une silhouette bien plus que familière se tenait près de la fenêtre observant la rue faiblement éclairée, tout en faisant danser l'archet sur les cordes délicates de son violon, lui tirant des sons doux et déchirants. En entendant John entrer, elle se tourna vers lui lentement, cessant de jouer, et se tint simplement devant le médecin, en silence, attendant que celui ci accepte la réalité qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Mais John ne peut pas accepter, ne peut pas comprendre, il a tant espéré ce qui se déroule devant ses yeux, il a tellement tenté d'accepter une réalité qu'il n'arrive pas à en concevoir une autre. Son cerveau ne parviens simplement plus à fonctionner, ses jambes ne veulent plus le soutenir et il sent le mur dans son dos, ses poumons ne veulent plus se remplir d'air, et il se sent étouffer. Un son atteint ses oreilles "John", une voix grave, intense, puissante même dans un murmure, celle qui hante ses nuits et ses jours. Sa tête tourne de plus en plus, et ses efforts pour reprendre sa respiration sont de plus en plus vains. La silhouette se rapproche doucement à pas mesurés, et cette superbe voix qui s'élève encore : "John, respire s'il te plait, John écoute moi...". Sherlock, parce que c'est définitivement lui John ne peut plus en douter, s'approche encore posant doucement sa main sur l'arme de John, l'obligeant à la pointer vers le sol. Ce contact semble réveiller l'ancien soldat, qui trouve alors la force de murmurer "Tu était mort, sur ce trottoir, tu n'avais plus de pouls... Tout ce sang...", sa voix se brise, il a l'impression que le vide qu'il y avait en lui est en train de se remplir de nouveau d'émotions, de peur, de colère, et d'une terrible douleur qui l'oppresse. "Ce n'était qu'un tour de magie John, une illusion..." le détective stoppe sa phrase en entendant l'arme tomber au sol, alors que John lève vers lui des yeux plein de fureur et de peine. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner, non pas qu'il l'aurait vraiment souhaité, un poing viens frapper sa pommette droite. Le choc le faisant alors reculer de quelques pas.

La douleur qui irradie dans sa joue, n'est rien comparé à celle qui étreint son cœur lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers son ami, et aperçoit toute cette colère, toute cette peine qui transparait dans ses traits. "Pourquoi ?" la voix de John est basse, mais menaçante, dure. "Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Moriarty m'as piégé, me laissant le choix entre sauter ou voir les seules personnes comptant pour moi se faire descendre par ses hommes... J'ai essayé John, je te le promet, j'ai essayé jusqu'au bout de trouver une autre solution. Mais il ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je devais disparaître le temps de retrouver ces snipers et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je... Je l'ai fait pour vous, pour Lestrade et Mrs Hudson. Et surtout pour toi, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'une vie sans eux, sans toi..." "Parce que moi je pouvais !" John semblait à présent hors de tout contrôle, il saisit Sherlock par le col et le colle violemment contre le mur du salon, faisant trembler le mur. "J'ai dû t'enterrer Sherlock, mon dieu, il a fallut que je porte ce cercueil jusque dans ce foutu cimetière, j'ai jeté de la terre sur ta tombe, j'ai prié un dieu auquel je ne crois pas pour que tu me revienne. Je t'ai pleuré, j'ai tenté de faire le deuil, j'ai tenté de comprendre, je me suis torturé, me demandant chaque jour quels mots aurait pu t'empêcher de sauter ! Je me suis réveillé pendant des mois en te cherchant, j'ai été hanté par ton visage en sang chaque putain de nuit depuis que tu est parti ! J'ai continué à faire deux tasse de thé tout les matins, avant de me souvenir que j'étais seul, parce que tu n'avais abandonné !" Il ponctuais chacune de ces phrases en secouant un peu plus Sherlock, dont le cœur se déchirait un peu plus à l'évocation des douleurs que sa disparition avait causé chez la personne qui lui était le plus cher. Lorsque la voix de Sherlock s'éleva entre deux hurlements, elle sembla étrangère à John tant elle était marqué par la peine "Pardonne moi..." Sherlock avait prononcé cette supplique d'une voix basse, se brisant sur la fin, ses yeux gris remplis de larmes qui ne parvenait même plus à couler. Cette supplique s'insinua au plus profond de l'esprit de John, rejoignant le trou béant de la perte et du deuil, brisant les moindres barrières que le médecin avait réussit a dresser entre lui et ses sentiments. Il fut alors pris de sanglots incontrôlables, s'effondrant contre Sherlock, sans pour autant lâcher celui-ci, l'entrainant avec lui. Ses larmes qui s'était taries depuis des mois rejaillissais, tout la souffrance qu'il avait ressentis, toute la colère, les reproche, la peine, tout s'échappait de lui, sans aucun contrôle à présent, murmurant son nom comme un mantra "Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock..."

_Les larmes de John, la douleur de John... Ma faute. _Sherlock était totalement dépassé par les évènements, il s'était attendu à se faire frapper, mais pas à un débordement d'émotion pareil. John avait toujours été son ancre, son soutien dans un monde qui lui échappait parfois, il ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir aussi mal en point, aussi triste, et de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de tout. Ne sachant plus que faire il l'enserra dans ses bras, en tentant de le rassurer "John, John, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... John, je suis là..." Mais des sanglots déchirants, continuaient de sortir de la gorge de l'homme auquel il tenait le plus, de celui qu'il lui était si douloureux de blesser. Alors il saisit à deux mains la tête de son John, se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme une invitation à partager sa douleur. John ne sembla même pas surpris, ce contact doux, chaud, rassurant lui semblait tellement naturel, et il répondis au baiser de manière un peu plus passionné, enfermant Sherlock dans ses bras, mettant un peu de la souffrance qui le brulait dans cet échange si particulier.

Lorsque John se calma un peu, et daigna lâcher ses lèvres, Sherlock le pris dans ses bras sans cesser de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il se glissèrent simplement sous les draps, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulant prendre le risque de voir l'autre disparaître de nouveau. Blotti tout contre Sherlock, dont il refuse de lâcher la chemise, enveloppé dans cette chaleur qu'il a tant désiré, John sent le sommeil l'emporter. Il y aurait tant de questions à poser, tant de choses à éclaircir, il aurait tant de choses à dire... Mais une seule en vaut vraiment la peine. "Je t'aime, ne part plus." La réponse murmurée par la voix grave de Sherlock tout contre son oreille résonnera longtemps dans son esprit "Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul, parce que tu es la seule personne sans laquelle ma vie ne peut être vécue..."

…...

"Pourquoi le violon ? Si c'était si important que je te crois mort, pourquoi prendre le risque de venir jusque ici, et de jouer en pleine nuit, j'aurais très bien pu descendre vérifier, ou Mrs Hudson aurait pu t'entendre... Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien avoir de si important ?" Cette question tournait dans la tête de John depuis quelque temps déjà, et lorsqu'il la posa enfin il eu le plaisir de voir le détective détourner le regard avant de répondre. "Et bien, parce que le violon à toujours eu pour effet de calmer tes cauchemars, c'est tout." Étonné John regarda son amant rougir, avant que celui ci ne se lève précipitamment tentant un retraite stratégique vers sa chambre. Un sourire aux lèvres il rattrapa le détective avant que celui ci ne quitte le salon et l'attira contre lui "Je suis en train de me demander quand a commencée cette manie de jouer du violon en pleine nuit" Murmura John à l'oreille de son prisonnier. "Je me doute que ta petite mémoire ai pu retenir un tel fait." répondis le plus jeune avec une arrogance feinte en tentant de se dégager une nouvelle fois alors que l'autre commençait à couvrir son cou de baisers "Certes mais je pense pouvoir obtenir l'information à la source sans trop d'effort", rétorqua le médecin, n'obtenant pour seule réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il mordis légèrement la clavicule de son, désormais consentant, prisonnier. "Et j'ai maintenant tout le temps qu'il me faut pour m'y employer pleinement..."


End file.
